A continuous culture of monkey hepatoma cells has been shown to still secrete thyroxine-binding globulin (TBG), seven years after the initial demonstration in our laboratory. Studies are under way to define the intracellular steps in peptide chain and carbohydrate chain synthesis of this protein.